thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark (TWD NHL)
"I was with this group at a motor inn in Macon, the leaders were a former police officer named Jack Blake and a history professor named Lee Everett, (...) i have no idea where they are now" '' - Mark telling Rick and Daryl Dixon his backstory Mark is a main character who appears in The Walking Dead No Hope Left as the first newcomer to the Prison group after he was left behind by his old group after a bandit attack, Mark is also the second character from family matters to appear in the show. Pre-Apocalypse Mark originally came from North Carolina and in his 20's he moved to Macon and became an air force pilot, he also had a nephew who lived in New York. Post-Apocalypse Some time after the outbreak started, Mark was at the air force base he worked at, became over run with walkers and was the only one who escaped. some time later, Mark was found by two men named Jack Blake and Lee Everett who joined their group however after a bandit attack on the group, Mark was left behind however he managed to get one of the abandoned cars at the motor inn working and took some supplies. Season 3 Aim and Fire Mark is first seen being attack by some unnamed WoodBury guards for supplies and any information on the prison group however Mark does not know but the guards think he is lying and they beat him however he is saved when Daryl and Rick save him. Mark later is brought back to the prison by Jim and starts to bond with Glenn (who also met Jack and Lee) about his group. Kill or be Killed Mark is first seen in working on a car that belonged to the prison but he gets shot at when Phillip Blake attacks the prison and he ducks under one of the cars, however Mark is saved when Jim shoots and kills the solider that was attacking him and when the prison court yard is starting to be filled with walkers, Mark grabs a shotgun and kills walkers near Glenn's pickup. Time to rise up Mark is seen getting ready when the governor is heading to the prison, Mark using a rifle, hides in the woods and manages to kill a few members of his army. Mark is then seen welcoming the newcomers to the prison and helps the elderly and children to their cell block. Season 4 Outside the word home Mark is first seen killing walkers alongside Karen, David, Chloe, Henry and an unnamed newcomer and he is later seen in one of the repaired guard towers shooting at walkers when Michonne returns after trying to find the governor. Join the dead Mark is seen running towards cell block D when newcomer Patrick died and reanimated who also infected some other people and Mark shoots a newcomer in the head after they were killed by Patrick, he is later seen with Rick, Daryl, Hershel, newcomers Bob and doctor Caleb as they gather around another reanimated newcomer Charlie and learns that there is a flu going around. Far too Long Mark is seen running out of the prison after an explosion is heard and he sees it is the governor with a new army, Daryl gives him an AK-47 and aims from behind a car, he watches as the bus full of newcomers, Jim, Maggie, Beth, Daryl, Sasha, Bob, Tyresse, Lizzie, Mika, Judith, Carl and Rick leave the prison. Mark rescues Glenn and they along with Tara (a sole survivor of the Governors army) and they drive off in the same pickup Mark was brought to the prison by Jim and they drive off. Where to now It is reviled that Mark left Glenn and Tara behind after a herd attacked them, leaving his status unknown. Train Kart A It is shown that Mark made his way to Terminus along with Sam (a boy that Rick and Carol came across once) and were captured by the residents (most likely after finding out they were cannibals, thanks to time when he came across the Saint Johns) and were thrown into a Train car along with Maggie, Glenn, Tara, Eugene, Abraham, Rosita, Jim and later Rick, Carl, Daryl, Michonne and Sophia. Season 5 No Safe Haven Left Mark is brought alongside Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Bob, Jim, Sam and three unnamed people to be killed (which is getting knocked out by a baseball bat and having their neck cut open) and watches in slight horror when the three people are killed (most likely after the Saint Johns) however he gets confused when gunfire and a explosion is heard, he is freed when Rick kills two of the butchers. Mark goes through a room with all the items they had and comes across Carol and Harry, they grab the groups weapons and reunite with Rick and the others. A Full House of mystery Mark is seen walking behind the group with his AK-47 and is seen when they save a man named Gabriel Stokes however he is the only one to trust him much to the group's dismay. Mark is then outside looking for Bob however he gets knocked out when Martin (a member of Terminus) hits him with a baseball bat. Time For Revenge Mark is seen lying outside still knocked out and is set beside Bob (who was missing his leg) and is about to be bitten by a walker however he is saved by Jim (who was out looking for Carol and Daryl) and he wakes up just after Gareth and the other reaming members of Terminus are killed by Rick, Michonne, Abraham and Sasha. ''(To Be Added) Killed Victims * Four Unnamed WoodBury Guards * A Unnamed Prison Newcomer (After Reanimation) '' * Two Unnamed Members of Terminus * Eight Unnamed Saviors * One Unnamed Hostile Hilltop Member ''(Self Defense) '' * Three Unnamed Kingdom Soldiers ''(Two Before Reanimation and One Out Of Mercy) * Ten Unnamed Saviors (Six Caused along side Simon) '' * A Few Bandits * Bart ''(Assumed) * Gabby * Cam (Caused) * A Few Members of the Monroe * Numerous a counts of zombies. Trivia * Mark is the second character to appear from Family Matters, the first being Glenn Rhee. * Mark, as of Your Last Day, is the only prison newcomer from season 3 and the only one still alive. * Between season 7 and 8, Mark left Alexandria and met up with a fisherman named Pete. * Mark is the first character from Jack Blake's group to appear in No Hope Left (Glenn was also in their group but left after a day).